


DTF

by bowlingistheonlysport



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingistheonlysport/pseuds/bowlingistheonlysport
Summary: Zach has one question... and one question only. What does DTF mean?
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Zach Dempsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	DTF

Zach was always the odd man out, being a part of the football team but not being a fucking animal. At least he liked to think he was different, he tried to be the nicest guy, the guy you could always depend on. This worked for 17 years, being the nice guy got him through the majority of school all the way until junior year. That all changed when he met Hannah Baker, or to be more specific when Marcus met her. Marcus had set up this shitty little plan to bait Hannah into a date at the local diner; He meant to make her wait and make her want him. Zach didn’t agree with this, the poor girl was going to be ostracized for having a 3rd fuck up with a guy, granted this wasn’t her fault; It couldn’t have been right? When they finally got there it was 2 hours past the time Marcus gave her, he claimed this was how you handle girls like that… ok?  
When Zach sat down he couldn’t help but stare at her, she was beautiful, definitely out of his league. The guys wouldn’t think that, they would lie and say he could totally nail her. He knew for certain that would never happen, because he was missing a bit of key information. The guys with him kept talking about this acronym, DTF, he never knew what it meant… and he would never know. 

A few months later Hannah died; Zach couldn’t have been more devastated. They formed an undeniable bond, throughout the summer they met up and…. Yeah. Sure they’re relationship started pretty rocky, he came to her asking if she knew what DTF meant and it clearly offended her. It had to be something he said right? Maybe she did know what DTF meant and it was so offensive that he just made an asshole of himself. It didn’t matter, Zach ended his relationship with her on a relatively happy note with her, as sad as her death may be.

A few more months and Zach still searched for the fabled DTF; He asked Chloe, whose already distraught mindset disabled her from teaching him. It was the night of the homecoming game and Zach had one clear goal, he had to learn what DTF meant at any cost. Maybe Bryce knew? He had to, as much as he hated the guy he knew Bryce was his ticket to the sacred DTF. 

OK so Bryce might know! Except there’s one fucking problem… he broke his leg. So not only does Zach have to confront Bryce about DTF… but he had to beat his ass. Driving to the docks Zach was thirsty for blood and he got what he wanted. Bryce was battered and broken, with a leg and an arm broken he had no chance of getting back up. But there was something missing, that little piece missing from Zach’s life… he went down to Bryce’s level and asked the sacred question  
“What does DTF mean?”  
Bryce simply looked at him and smiled  
“Brother, it means Down To Fuck”  
Bryce must’ve passed out from the pain because he was gone after that. But it didn’t matter, Zach knew the answer to his eternal struggle. DTF meant Down To Fuck… and that was the greatest thing he could ever ask for.


End file.
